


nobody love you (like me)

by forsekais



Series: Welcome to Kim Enterprises [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Attempt at Humor, Bottom Kim Jongin | Kai, CFO Sehun & PA Jongin, Jongin is your friendly PA who's in love with his hot boss, M/M, Romance, Sehun is the hot boss, oblivious pining that's it that's the fic, very brief mention of chansoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:27:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24232090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forsekais/pseuds/forsekais
Summary: Jongin is not exactly the best PA out there, but luckily Sehun doesn't fire him (yet).
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Series: Welcome to Kim Enterprises [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787104
Comments: 73
Kudos: 1248





	nobody love you (like me)

**Author's Note:**

> Me: Let's write a short, lighthearted, funny Office AU with shenanigans╰(▔∀▔)╯  
> Me: Oh look 13k words of pining jongin and...what... ( ˙▿˙ )
> 
> I've come to accept that my fic would never turn out like how I wanted it to be when I developed the idea. Hope you enjoy it! (*⌒▽⌒*)
> 
> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/forsekais)

If every Monday morning at the office feels like a storm, the first Monday morning of the month is a typhoon.

"Jisung, you can't use Cyber yellow in the presentation!" Mark, the HR specialist, grits his teeth as he dashes to Jisung's cubicle. "It's Tuscany. Tuscany, FCD12A. How many times have I told you that? Oh god, we're going to _die_."

"They are similar shades," Yukhei from Marketing calls from behind the pile of paperwork on his desk, voice silky smooth as usual. "Jisung has been here since 6 AM. Give him a break."

"There's no time for a break today. We're going to _battle_ ," Mark grabs Jisung's keyboard and starts typing furiously. "Taeyong is going to murder me. He's going to come back from hell and murder me because before that, Kyungsoo-ssi already ends him for using the wrong color code."

Jongin perks up at the mention of his favorite hyung. "Calm down, Markeu, Kyungsoo is not going to do that."

"Just be quiet, hyung," Mark growls. "Kyungsoo-ssi during board meeting is like a wolf during full moon. I can't let history repeat itself. I almost got fired two months ago because I made a typo on the last slide."

"You wrote _Thanx_. Thanx, with a x," Yukhei swivels his chair around. "And it wasn't any ordinary board meeting, it was The Cursed Meeting with the president of Park Digital. It's a miracle that you're still alive."

"You should thank Sehun," Jongin says. "If it hadn't been for him, Kyungsoo would've set the entire conference room on fire. I've never seen his eyes so wide like when president Park called him _cute_ for saying thanx _._ "

Yukhei narrows his eyes. "How did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Address our CFO so casually without getting fired," Yukhei says, then squints at Jongin. "Or more accurately, do nothing without getting fired."

"Hey!" Jongin says, offended. "When did I ever sit around and do nothing?"

"All the time," Baekhyun shows up at the elevator door, a bead of sweat trickling down his temple as he tries to balance a stack of folders and a paper tray with three Starbucks cups in one hand. "Like now. Don't you have anything to prepare?"

"No," Jongin answers honestly. "Where's Kyungsoo? I thought you guys carpool this week?"

The way Baekhyun moves reminds Jongin of a seesaw. "He's been stuck in Junmyeon's office since yesterday," he deposits the coffee tray on a desk and turns to Mark. "Remember to check the font. You don't want to piss off Kyungsoo today."

"Or me," he adds, completely ignoring Mark, who now looks at least two shades paler. "Minseok made me catch the 5 AM train to go to our Busan office and pick up some documents. I'm in a really bad mood. Whoever talks to me next without my permission is going to pay."

As if on cue, the door to the Vice President's office opens. "So what do I have to pay?" Minseok asks, looking unintentionally intimidating with his hair slicked back. "Can I have a word with you, Baekhyun?"

Jongin watches as Baekhyun transforms into a terrified puppy in the span of 0.01 seconds. "Y-Yes," he stutters, clammy hands clutching at an invisible shield as he drags his feet into Minseok's office. Minseok pushes the door shut with a sharp click.

"May God bless him," Jisung holds out his Cross penchant and bows his head in an attitude of prayer.

"You're very lucky, you know that?" Yukhei pokes Jongin's side with his pen. "All of the PAs in this company suffer the same fate before every board meeting except you. Sehun-nim is way too nice."

Jongin scoffs. "Or maybe I'm just too good at doing my job."

Of course the universe isn't that kind to give Jongin a field day to prove his competence. The door to the President's office is flung open and Kyungsoo stomps out towards the Marketing Director's office, followed by the President himself, who suddenly stops at Yukhei's cubicle.

"I think you should go check on Jaehyun," Junmyeon says nervously. "He may need reinforcements."

"Listen to him," Sehun appears from behind Junmyeon. "I don't have a budget to cover bloodshed."

Yukhei doesn't need to be told twice, already dashing across the floor, dodging a few other employees on his way to Jaehyun. Sehun heaves a sigh, running a hand through his soft black hair. He looks mighty fine today, those skinny leather pants really do his thighs justice, although they seem a little bit too tight for his bulge. Jongin can feel his mouth watering already.

Sehun's brows knit together when he notices Jongin staring. His T-zone is a perfect T and Jongin prides himself in discovering the meaning of life in the Oh T-zone. He practically lives for the way Sehun's gorgeous eyebrows go straight down to his nose bridge. Talk about perfection.

"Jongin, where's my croissant?"

Jongin blinks slowly. "What?"

"My croissant," Sehun repeats. "I asked you to buy me a croissant from Artificial Love on your way to the office."

So this is what Sehun's phone call from earlier this morning was about. Jongin must have made a mental note in his dream because come on, who on Earth would be awake at seven to take order from their boss? Definitely not Jongin.

"Croissant is high in carbs. It's not good for your health," Jongin says rather smoothly in his own opinion. "I'll go get you yogurt and fruit."

Sehun stares at him. The longer they hold eye contact, the more stunning Sehun becomes. Jongin wants to take a bite of his gaunt cheekbones.

"Alright," Sehun finally nods. "Just don't take Baekhyun's yogurt like last time. Go steal from someone else. Someone who has strawberry flavored yogurt."

"That would be Junmyeon hyung," Jongin says. "Just go back to his office and eat his yogurt. If you don't mind, can you bring me one later? I need my mid-meeting snack."

Jongin can literally hear Mark gasping like a dying fish beside him.

"Sure," Sehun shrugs noncommitally. "Why not."

"You're the best," Jongin beams brightly. Sehun spins on his heels and starts walking back to Junmyeon's office, leaving Jongin with a direct, exquisite view of the majestic Sebooty.

Mark moves away from Jisung's desktop and grabs a fistful of Jongin's shirt. "How the fuck did you get this job?"

Jongin sighs with a tone of sadness when the door to Junmyeon's office clicks shut and Sebooty disappears from sight. "It's simple," he tells Mark. "Because I'm good at doing my job."

✦

In retrospect, Jongin doesn't know how he landed the job either.

He came to Kim Enterprises two years ago as a temporary data entry analyst to replace an employee on maternity leave. It was going well, then one day Baekhyun, the personal assistant to Kim Enterprises' Vice President passed by when Jongin was helping Hendery from Sales polish a quarterly report. Baekhyun gave Jongin a full body scan and the next thing Jongin knew, he was sitting in a meeting room in front of Minseok.

"He studied Statistics at Seoul National University," Baekhyun started reading his CV out loud. "He then worked as a market research analyst for Shinhwa Corp for a year," he looks straight into Jongin's eyes. "If you don't mind, may I ask why you quit?"

_The son of their new CEO is my high school ex and he's a fucknut_ , thought Jongin.

"You do realize that you are saying it out loud, don't you?" Minseok said. "Okay, you're hired."

Either Jongin'd lost half of his brain cells or the current situation was too bizarre to comprehend. "But I'm already hired? I've worked here for three months."

"What the Vice President means is that you're officially promoted to become Sehunnie—" Baekhyun cleared his throat when Minseok lifted an eyebrow. "Our Chief Financial Officer's personal assistant. Congratulations!"

Jongin didn't want to be a PA. He earned his bachelor degree with lots of energy drinks, blood and tears, so he would never let it go to waste and become a piece of furniture, albeit a good-looking one, that sits outside the boss's office making frequent trips to the copier.

"Sir, I'm afraid—"

Someone opened the door and Jongin's eyes shifted to the figure approaching the table. His heart leaped out of his chest as he realized he was sharing air molecules with The Most Gorgeous Human Being To Ever Grace Earth. Jongin would look like a potato standing next to him, but it didn't mean he was not willing to throw away his pride for a chance to stand next to this personified wonder of the world.

"Sehun, take a seat," Minseok said and returned his gaze to Jongin. "I'm sorry, please continue. What are you afraid of?"

Jongin had no shame. He was born this way. "Sir, I'm afraid that I don't know how to properly express my gratitude to you for giving me this wonderful opportunity."

And that was the story.

✦

Being Sehun's personal assistant is an interesting experience.

Like every other human on the planet, Sehun has good days and bad days. On his good days, he'll let Jongin help him track the enemy Jungler to steal camps in League of Legends during lunch break. On his bad days, he'll glare at anyone who comes within a 5-mile radius and eat his meal with an extra serving of pettiness.

He'll also do absurd, spoiled brat things like this:

"I need bubble tea," Sehun had called Jongin one morning when he just finished parking his car.

"I can head back to Artificial Love," Jongin said. They didn't have bubble tea before 11 AM but Jongin could aegyo Moonkyu the barista into making one. "Have you eaten breakfast yet? Do you want a butter croissant?"

"No," Sehun said firmly. "I need bubble tea from Cofioca. Chocolate, 30% sugar, 50% ice, extra 50% sugar cheese foam, strawberry flavored white pearls, aiyu jelly, large size."

"Cofioca is two hours away from here."

"I don't care. I need my bubble tea _right now_."

"Okay," Jongin said, putting his key back into ignition. "Should I cancel the 10 AM meeting with HR department?"

"I don't care—"

"I got it, I got it," Jongin opened Google map and entered Cofioca's address. _Two hours and fifteen minutes, heavy traffic_. Jongin held back a suffering sigh. "I'll be back soon."

Taeyong, the HR Director, sounded impressed when Jongin asked him to reschedule the meeting because Sehun hadn't had his bubble tea. _None of his previous assistants had done this before_ , Jongin could hear Taeyong smirk before hanging up. He'd like to credit his four-hour round trip as evidence for his dedication to his job, and not for the burst of joy running through him when a bright smile worked its way across Sehun's face and into his pretty eyes the moment he took the first sip of his ridiculously customized bubble tea.

Jongin was so happy that he forgot to reimburse for the bubble tea, but he didn't care because the event brought him and Sehun closer.

However, the life-changing incident came around the six-month mark. One of the largest conglomerates in Asia, Choi Industrial Holdings, was looking to invest in educational software, and from what Baekhyun told Jongin, the competition had come down to Kim Enterprises and Zhang Group. The owner of the conglomerate was a business prodigy who skyrocketed his company to Forbes 500 list when he was fresh out of college. And as expected, a prodigy was strange to relate.

"What do you mean you're going clubbing?" Jongin asked as he trailed behind Sehun in D&E Tailor. "Why are you going clubbing on a Wednesday?"

"Because Choi Siwon wants us to," Sehun grumbled, checking out a navy blue shirt. "His genius mind decides that a club is a good place to talk business where everyone _'gets truly unwinded'_ ," he air-quoted with one hand. "Pick a suit. You're going with me."

Jongin accidentally swallowed a piece of mint chewing gum. He choked, "I can go with you?"

"Of course, you're my PA," Sehun deadpanned. "Baekhyun and Kyungsoo will be there too."

At Kim Enterprises, the importance level of any external meeting or event is determined based on the presence of Kyungsoo, the untouchable executive assistant. If Kyungsoo agreed to a meeting at a _night club_ , then it was undoubtedly An Extremely Important Meeting.

"Do I need to prepare anything? A speech, a song?" Jongin panicked, because there was a chance that he'd be fired if he messed up and he did not, under any circumstances, want to leave Sehun.

"This is the first time you ask me about planning in advance. I'm impressed," Sehun said with his permanently pissed off expression. He sounded anything but impressed. "I heard Zhang Yixing's secretary has been practicing pole dance. Maybe you could outdo her. Siwon likes to watch people dance."

Before Jongin could react, Sehun cut him off with a dismissive wave. "I'm kidding. Just sit there and help me drink a few shots if I ever ask. It's the most you can do."

In reality, taking a few shots for Sehun was the _least_ Jongin could do. He was far more capable, and he proved it by giving Choi Siwon the time of his life in the form of a lap dance.

He didn't mean to disobey Sehun, who'd given him order to drink tequilla shots and refrain from saying anything stupid. But after several rounds, when Siwon began to mention the investment deal, Zhang Yixing sent his secretary a look over the rim of his wine glass and she didn't wait any second before jumping right into her pole dance performance. She was not bad, her dress had weird cuts all over the surface at the right places, her movements sensual and smooth. It seemed like her hard practice paid off. Siwon, clearly inebriated, latched his eyes onto her and totally forgot about Junmyeon, who'd been making a rather persuasive pitch. She threw Junmyeon an arrogant, seductive wink over her bare shoulder, but Jongin, under the influence of seven tequilla shots, thought it was aimed at Sehun, and decided to take actions into his own hands because who did she think she was to openly flirt with Sehun?

Yixing's secretary was a decent dancer. Sehun's personal assistant was the president of Seoul National University's dance club for three years straight, won two consecutive dance competitions and had a secret life as a part-time stripper at an upscale club in Hongdae during his junior year because he needed a new car and a Macbook Air.

To say Siwon was mesmerized when Jongin twisted his hips and moved in synchronization with the Latin music beat would be an understatement.

Jongin didn't remember how he got home. He went to work with a pounding headache the next day, and Baekhyun ushered him into the President's office before he could put his bag on his desk.

Sehun was sitting next to Junmyeon, donning a black suit that matched his perfect hair and looking as perpetually disinterested as ever. Jongin felt nauseous, were they going to fire him? Did Choi Siwon file a complaint against him for sexual harassment? What could he do to fill the void in his heart caused by not seeing Sehun in his chiseled face, long legs glory every morning?

"I think we're scaring him," Minseok was the first one to speak.

Junmyeon laughed. He walked over to Jongin and pulled him into a hug. "Thank you, Jongin," he beamed. "We got the deal!"

"Choi Industrial Holdings called us this morning to arrange for a formal meeting next week," Kyungsoo explained. "You should've put your lap dancing skill in your CV."

Jongin blinked. "I didn't think it was relevant."

"It wasn't," Kyungsoo confirmed, satisfied with Jongin's answer. "Baekhyun, I'm glad to see you choose the right person for once."

Sehun finally looked up from his phone and smiled at Jongin. His eyes crinkled up like glowy little crescent moons, so precious and adorable that Jongin thought he wouldn't mind giving away his degree to lowkey become a stripper again if it made Sehun smile at him.

"He's going to be the death of you," Wonsik, Jongin's best friend and ex-roommate said after Jongin finished ranting passionately about how Sehun's smile could prevent hunger and revive dead animals.

"I'd gladly go to hell for that beauty," Jongin declared.

✦

Jongin may not be the best personal assistant out there on the market. Or at Kim Enterprises specifically. The filing system he originally created for Sehun was a disaster, apparently filing based on customer's first name was not a smart choice since there were always at least two hundred _Lee_ around at any given time during a fiscal year. He can't speak five languages like Baekhyun, and unlike Kyungsoo — well, he isn't going to have a self-pity party by bringing Kyungsoo into the picture. Jongin spends too much time lounging around and he's seen the accountants looking daggers at him on more than one occasion when Sehun makes them stay in the office until ass o'clock at night to complete transaction reports before board meetings.

He pays them no mind. After all, he only reports to his boss. He can't remember Sehun's schedule by heart, but the man himself has a permanent place in Jongin's heart. Sehun doesn't seem like he cares about it though. Jongin's been shamelessly flirting with him for a year and a half and Sehun consistently responds to him with absolute indifference. He doesn't react to Jongin's sexual innuendos, he ignores Jongin's blatant pick-up lines, and he leaves all of Jongin's love notes unread. Jongin'd tried to attach his notes to Sehun's morning coffee or bubble tea, but whenever he comes back, the notes are still there, untouched, and the drinks are long gone.

Time passes and Jongin decides he's content enough with admiring Sehun from afar. Sehun, despite being South Korea's hottest bachelor, hasn't shown interest in dating anyone during the time Jongin's known him. He goes on several blind dates and has a few one night stands, but nothing serious. As long as Jongin is working by Sehun's side, he still has the chance. He just needs to be patient.

"Are you sure he's even into guys?" Yukhei asks over lunch. "Cuz you're hot. I'm not even gay and I find you hot."

"That's the gayest thing you've said today," Baekhyun takes a bite of his sandwich. "But I slightly agree."

"Well, Sehun is hotter. He's the sun and I'm a match," Jongin digs through his salad with his fork in desperate search for any remaining piece of chicken. He finds none. "And he'd dated more guys than girls before."

"Does he have a type then?" Yukhei says. "Maybe you aren't his type."

"Maybe your man crush is assistant-zoned," Baekhyun leers at Yukhei before going back to his half-eaten sandwich. "Perhaps you should be more subtle, Jongin. Don't let the dicklust speak for you."

"Try not to salivate every single time he comes up to present," Yukhei adds helpfully.

"I hate when people tell me that," Jongin whines. "You guys don't understand how difficult it is to be around Sehun. He's illegally hot. Even his morning bed hair is aesthetic art. He's a walking sun I'm going to _burn_."

"Why don't you just tell him?" Yukhei asks him The Question and he rolls his eyes, judging Yukhei very hard.

"I am _professional_ ," he proudly chews on a lettuce. "I'm not going to put Sehun in a difficult situation. He shouldn't be forced to choose when he's not ready. Who will take care of him if I get heartbroken and decide to leave?"

"I can think of many names," Baekhyun says. "Capable, yes. Whipped as fuck for the D, well, no."

Jongin grins. "See? I'm irreplaceable."

✦

"I need flowers."

Jongin continues to sort through Sehun's mails. Invitations, flyers, bank statements, thank you letters. "Did you know that I'm a flower?" he sing-songs. "Because I need somebudy like you."

"I need real flowers," Sehun says and a post-it note appears in Jongin's peripheral vision. "Tomorrow is Luhan's birthday. Go to a flower shop and help me deliver a bouquet to this address. It's the hotel he's staying at. Make sure the delivery arrives before noon."

Jongin stops reading a card from one of the orphanages Sehun makes monthly donations to. "Who is Luhan?"

"My ex."

Jongin feels like someone just forcefully yanks his heart out of his chest and uses it as a trampoline. "You're sending flowers to your ex?"

"We're friends now," Sehun shrugs.

Jongin tells himself that too, but when Sehun stops him on his way out with a _"Get a card and write Happy Birthday"_ , he could see darkness swallow him up like a snake swallowing a mouse.

"Give me the most expensive funeral wreath," Jongin slams a $100 bill onto the counter of a flower shop tucked in a corner near Wonsik's house.

"Please don't mind him," Wonsik says to the wide-eyed florist. "Can you show us some suggestions for birthday hand bouquets?"

"Sure," the florist reaches for a catalogue book on the shelf. "We have pictures of our handcrafted arrangements here. We can also customize. Tell me what your recipient likes or the message you want to send and I'll design a specific one just for you."

"How do you say _Fuck off he's mine_ in the language of flowers?"

"Jongin, stop talking," Wonsik groans. "I'm sorry. Can you help us pick something simple and classic? Maybe roses?"

"No roses!" Jongin hisses.

"Please don't mind him," Wonsik repeats. "We'll be waiting outside."

The florist finishes a modern, stylish lily bouquet within fifteen minutes. Jongin tries to behave by stuffing his mouth with a cone of caramel ice cream Wonsik bought from a parlour across the street and ignoring Wonsik's polite conversation with the florist about _'he'd be delighted to receive such beautiful fresh flowers, thank you'_ and _'I hope your friend has a wonderful birthday'_.

_Friend my ass_ , Jongin swears solemnly. No one in their right mind would want to be friends with their crush's ex-turned-friend.

**From:** sehun.oh@kim-enterprises.co.kr

**To:** jongin.kim@kim-enterprises.co.kr

**Subject:** No need to buy lunch

_As the subject said. I'm going out for lunch with Minseok hyung. Sorry._

_Tell Sunmi I'll reply to her email a bit later than promised, but rest assured before COB today._

**From:** jongin.kim@kim-enterprises.co.kr

**To:** sehun.oh@kim-enterprises.co.kr

**Subject:** Re: No need to buy lunch

_can i go w/ u i don't wanna eat on my own_

**From** : sehun.oh@kim-enterprises.co.kr

**To:** jongin.kim@kim-enterprises.co.kr

**Subject:** Re: No need to buy lunch

_No._

_Get Outlook for iOS_

**From:** jongin.kim@kim-enterprises.co.kr

**To:** baekhyun.byun@kim-enterprises.co.kr

**Subject:** Fwd: Re: No need to buy lunch

_Dear Baekhyun-ssi,_

_As CFO Oh's personal assistant, I'd like to ask if you could kindly share with me the schedule of VP Kim from 10:42 AM to approximately 2 PM today. I look forward to hearing from you._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Kim Jongin_

**From:** baekhyun.byun@kim-enterprises.co.kr

**To:** jongin.kim@kim-enterprises.co.kr

**Subject** : Re: Fwd: Re: No need to buy lunch

_Dear Jongin-ssi,_

_Thank you for your inquiry. Due to the sensitive nature of the situation, I regret to inform you that I cannot divulge any information unless approved by VP Kim, who unfortunately will not be back in office until 2.30 PM today._

_I would like to take this opportunity to tell you how impressed I were with your verbal presentation to President Kim yesterday, in which you mentioned an exclusive place in Itaewon that sold the best samgyeopsal. My lunch break starts in ten minutes, what do you think?_

_Yours truly,_

_Byun Baekhyun_

**From:** jongin.kim@kim-enterprises.co.kr

**To:** baekhyun.byun@kim-enterprises.co.kr

**Subject:** Re: Fwd: Re: No need to buy lunch

_f/u just tell me where sehun went_

_p.s. i have a meeting at 1 today but i can take u there tmr_

_p.p.s just tell me_

**From:** baekhyun.byun@kim-enterprises.co.kr

**To:** jongin.kim@kim-enterprises.co.kr

**Subject:** Re: Fwd: Re: No need to buy lunch

_it's a deal i already told yukhei and mark to make a reservation under ur name_

_12.30 @ tmr_

_p.s. he and minseok went to have lunch with luhan_

_p.p.s minseok was luhan's roommate in college_

_p.p.p.s i can see u playing LoL defend da camp u idiot!!! kill dat jungler!!!_

Jongin is so upset he lets the enemy Jungler kill him instead.

"I'm going to quit," he says to Jisung. "You can start screening CVs to find my replacement."

"Go take a nap," Jisung replies. "Then Sehun-nim will come back with your favorite cheesecake and you'll live happily ever after."

Jongin gives him the middle finger. Two hours later, Sehun comes back with Jongin's favorite cheesecake, wakes him up from his jealousy-sadness-induced nap, and pats his head gently.

Jongin thinks he could never quit. Both his job and his irrevocable crush on Sehun.

✦

"I've done some rearrangements," Jongin places a printout on Sehun's Italian designer desk. "The files are color coded based on their type. Quarterly financial reports are green, client contracts are blue, invoices are red, auditing reports are purple and so on. They are filed in chronological order, I already put the year outside each cabinet. I'm working with IT to make some changes to the online filing system as well. The advanced search function should be fixed by next week."

Sehun slowly puts down his banana muffin. His tongue darts out to swipe his lovely pink lips. Sehun is a temptation. A sin. A vixen in disguise. Jongin is simply a mortal soul trying to survive in a capitalist hellscape. How is this fair?

"Are you going to resign?"

What. "What?"

"Usually you just stack the files until they block your view then you throw everything into a cardboard box and ask Facilities to carry it to the basement storage," Sehun says. Jongin winces internally, because he doesn't think Sehun notices. There's a lot more going on at Jongin's cubicle than piles of paperwork and reused boxes, like a framed picture of Sehun blowing out his birthday candles in the break room, or a I ♡︎ Seoul mug that Jongin'd taken the initiative to cover the last three letters with childish We Bare Bears stickers and create his own I ♡︎ Se mug. Does Sehun notice his mug? Does Sehun notice _him?_

"Did I do something?" Sehun continues. His nose scrunches up in confusion and Jongin's heart skips a beat.

"No?"

"Is this because of Luhan?"

"Why must I need a reason to be productive?" Jongin doesn't mind Luhan. He doesn't mind an award winning singer whose ambiance transcends that of the pinnacle of beauty. He doesn't mind his boss actively curing himself of his resting bitch face syndrome to display multiple emotions towards Luhan. He doesn't mind, really.

"Alright," Sehun takes the printout and taps it to the corner of his desktop with blu-tack. "Thank you."

"Sincerely yours," Jongin says. "Is there anything else you want, Sehun-ssi?"

Sehun sighs. "Make a reservation for two at Wolfgang's at 7 PM. I'm working late today."

Jongin wills himself to sound nonchalant. "Are you having dinner with your friend?"

"No, just you and me."

"I understand, I will call the restaurant — wait, you and me? As in," he points a finger at himself, " _me?_ "

"What's wrong?" Sehun frowns. "You already have plans?"

"To be with you tonight, yes," Jongin delivers smoothly. He mentally pats himself on the back for being suave in moments of crisis. Real crisis. Like _I want Sehun to spank me and have me as his dinner_ crisis.

"But your calendar says _burger with Wonsik_ ," Sehun turns his desktop screen to Jongin. Jongin recognizes his Outlook calendar. He has a habit of mixing pleasure with business (i.e. adding personal appointments to work calendar because he has the memory span of a goldfish). Again, it's because he thinks Sehun would not bother to check. His boss is always busy. If he knew, he'd paint the whole calendar with his 24/7 Sehun-focused moments.

"Must be a system error," Jongin says. "I'll get IT to check it right away. I'll see you here at 6.30? Then we can go to Wolfgang's? Us. Dinner. Cool."

The smile Sehun gives him in return renders him speechless. He spends half an hour in IT Office ranting to Ten the System Administrator about how Sehun is hotter than the bottom of his laptop.

"You can request a new laptop, you know," Ten muses.

"No I don't," Jongin says unequivocally. "I haven't had a chance to use that line on him yet."

✦

Jongin has a love-hate relationship with stakeholders meetings.

He throws himself into all-nighters, popping aspirin like candy and wearing sunglasses to cover his designer eye bags to help Sehun consolidate reports, prepare presentations, assemble documents, and conduct pre-meeting etiquette workshops for relevant departments with Baekhyun. His calendar is packed as he singlehandedly handles all aspects of Sehun's life during the few weeks before a stakeholder meeting: pick up dry-cleaning, take Sehun's sister out on an ice cream date on Sehun's behalf, water Sehun's plants, bring Sehun's Audi A8 to car maintenance service, order meals and remind Sehun to take his daily vitamin supplements so that he doesn't faint from overexertion. Mark tells him that this may be the only time he sees Jongin actually working, and Jongin tells him to promptly fuck off.

Jongin takes a slightly longer route from Sehun's apartment to the office on purpose and tries to park as quietly as possible so Sehun can sleep for a few extra minutes in the passenger seat. When Sehun sleeps, he looks peaceful. Young and pure. Not CFO Sehun, not businessman Sehun, just a normal twenty-eight year old Sehun.

Then some asshat will call him and all of a sudden, CFO Sehun is back.

Jongin goes through hell just to see Sehun on The Big Day, wearing a tailored suit that enhances his killer shoulders and looking better than anyone he's talking to. Sehun effortlessly catches attention everywhere he goes with his sharp mind and his spellbinding look. Jongin watches as the senior associate of Choi & Kwon leans in to whisper in Sehun's ear, so close that Jongin's afraid he'll need to make an extra trip to the dry cleaner on the other side of the city to wash out the Christian Louboutin's Rouge stain on his boss's shirt collar since Sehun is picky about the smallest thing, like his choice of dry cleaner (Sehun calls it _loyal_ , but whatever).

Sadly, what Jongin loves about stakeholders meetings is also what makes Jongin want to strangle everyone: Sehun's attractiveness. There's nothing he likes more than ogling Sehun, and there's nothing he hates more than seeing others do the same.

"Can you stop sulking?" Jongin spins around to find Kyungsoo frowning at him. Kyungsoo is holding a plate full of Junmyeon's favorite food. "This is supposed to be a jovial networking night and you're acting like a brat who doesn't want to share his prized toy."

"What is so interesting about that painting anyways?" Jongin repines at a very disturbing scene of Sehun laughing at whatever the senior associate is saying about a landscape painting on the lavish wall. Kyungsoo follows his line of sight and sighs. "I don't know. Sehun's probably just being friendly. Get on the good side of lawyers, remember?"

Jongin scans the ballroom and finds Junmyeon enthusiastically talking to Jiyong, the _Kwon_ in Choi & Kwon. "You're right," he murmurs. The woman and Sehun have moved onto the next paiting, an artwork with typical ugly Renaissance babies that look like sausage rolls. Jongin would never understand why Renaissance artists painted like they had never laid their eyes on a normal, cute, fat baby. " _Too_ friendly."

"Relax," Kyungsoo soothes. "Why don't we head back to the bar counter and have some wine? We should have fun too."

"I totally agree, Kyungsoo-yah," a cheerful voice comes from behind them and Kyungsoo tenses. "What are you doing here?"

Chanyeol, the president of Park Digital, flashes a wide grin and wraps his arm snugly around Kyungsoo's shoulder. "We're partners, no?"

"No," Kyungsoo says firmly. "Kim Enterprises and Park Digital are partners. We are not. And never will be."

"Aww, playing hard to get. This is exactly why I love you," Chanyeol smiles fondly. "Do you fancy some wine? Some of my actor friends are here, I'd like to introduce you to them."

Kyungsoo is a movie enthusiast and a good writer. He runs a blog where he posts in-depth movie reviews and analyses. Jongin really likes his piece about colonialism in _Parasite_. "I don't want to be associated with some idiot like you," he says to Chanyeol.

Chanyeol, unbothered, clasps his hand around Kyungsoo's wrist. "Kyungho is very impressed with your take on _Prison Playbook._ Ah, here he is."

"I never said I want to meet your friends," Kyungsoo says, and follows Chanyeol to meet the latter's friends at the sumptuous bar counter, leaving Jongin on his own with a plate full of Junmyeon's favorite food. Traitor colleague.

"What a lucky day," someone whispers against Jongin's hair. "I just found the treasure I've been looking for."

Jongin may not remember the voice, but he could recognize that fiery note of Caron's Poivre anywhere.

"Still smooth as ever, I see," Jongin's lips quirk up into a small smile. "It's been a while, Siwon-ssi."

Siwon, looking glamorous like the prince charming that he is, smiles back at Jongin. "The construction at the Europe branch took longer than I expected. What have I missed, besides your gorgeous face?"

Jongin snorts. He's used to Siwon being a ball of flirtatious energy that bounces off every living thing. Aside from that, Siwon is a great person. He has a witty sense of humor and a laid-back attitude towards life, which makes every conversation with him relaxing and enjoyable. "Nothing much, I'm afraid. I'm surprised to see so many attendees."

"Kim Enterprises is a big name. Junmyeon knows what he's doing," Siwon sips on his wine. "Soon, he'll surpass me."

"You pretending to be humble is entertaining to watch," Jongin says, amused. "Don't you have business partners or investors to talk to?"

Siwon adjusts his new season Stefano Ricci crystal tie. "I work hard so that people would seek me out to talk and not the other way around," he grins. "And you look like you need company. I see Sehun busy mingling with the crowd out there."

"Well, he's just being friendly," Jongin repeats Kyungsoo's words from earlier. "Typical business stuff."

"I'd never let a beauty like you out of my sight," Siwon winks. "You should come work for me. I can arrange for you to go back into market research."

"That's very generous of you, but I like it here. The pay is good, plus the endless opportunities for personal and career development."

Siwon gives him a look that clearly says he knows _exactly_ why Jongin stays. "Well then, I'll leave you to your personal development," he smirks suggestively. "Remember that my offer is always on the table for you," he pauses, then leans closer until Jongin can feel his warm breath on his neck. "And so am I."

"I'll see you around," Siwon lifts his wine glass to Jongin. Then, "You too, Sehun."

Jongin whips his head around to see Sehun nodding politely at Siwon. Jongin is thankful that his boss's shirt collar is still pristine white and that the clingy senior associate is nowhere to be seen. He beams.

"I thought you already forgot about me," he reaches for Sehun's tie, carefully straightening it. He lets his fingers linger longer on the silk fabric. "Ask me why I am so tired, because you have been so hard to find."

It's one of Jongin's many lame pick-up lines, but instead of a clever remark like usual, Sehun holds his gaze. Jongin can feel Sehun's body heat seep through his shirt and into his fingers.

Then they're interrupted by Junmyeon. "Sorry," he coughs. "I'm really hungry and I need to grab this," he takes the plate of food Kyungsoo'd saved for him from Jongin's hand. "Thank you. Please continue."

"Party pooper!" Baekhyun yells from somewhere in the grand ballroom.

They both start talking at once.

"So—"

"I—"

Jongin takes a breath and says, "You first."

"What were you and Siwon talking about?"

Sehun's always brutally honest. He never beats around the bush. He has both good looks and great personality. Nice choice, Jongin, nice choice.

"Nothing big. He told me about his Europe branch."

"Did he ask you to come work for him again?"

"We both know he was joking," Jongin laughs. "Besides, I'm not interested in his offer. There's one thing Choi Industrial Holdings could never give me."

Sehun's eyes spark with curiosity. "What's that?"

"You."

Sehun drains his glass, a pink flush creeping over his cheeks and Jongin can feel the heat rising to his own. He lets go of Sehun's tie, and tugs at his hand.

"Have you finished talking to everyone on your agenda?"

"Yeah," Sehun replies. "There's still one guy from Nishikawa Media but he's been with the Jung brothers for two hours. I think I'll catch up with him over lunch tomorrow. He's staying in Seoul until the end of the week."

"I can arrange that," Jongin says. "Alright, let's get out of here. I'm taking you to the best Osaka ramen you'll ever have."

"You're a bad influence, you know that?" Sehun says. It's silly and corny but Jongin has the biggest smile spreading across his face when Sehun lets him lace their hands together as they quietly sneak out of the overcrowded ballroom. He knows that within minutes, Junmyeon will call Sehun and Baekhyun will send angry texts to Jongin as Minseok makes him take Sehun's place in a never-ending conversation with Lee Foundation's representative. He can deal with Baekhyun later, because now he wants to focus on the way Sehun brightens with excitement as he scrolls through the ramen menu Jongin just forwards to him.

"Should I get the gold shellfish noodles or the chicken shimmered shio noodles?" Sehun asks. "Can we also try the gyoza? It looks so delicious."

"We could share gyoza and fried rice," Jongin hums. "My sister swears by their fried rice."

"You're my savior," Sehun reaches out and punches a random station button on the car radio. "Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?"

Jongin almost swerves into a lamp post.

✦

"I need to get laid," Jongin says. He's sitting at a corner table right across the pick-up station in Artificial Love. It's 3 PM and the coffee shop is mostly empty since the majority of its customers — office workers from nearby buildings — are at work.

"Where's Baekhyun?" Moonkyu starts wiping down the counter. "I save the last piece of cotton candy cake for him."

"Some local organization came to talk about litter prevention campaign. Kyungsoo volunteered him. I'll have the cake to go," he waves a hand dismissively. "I can't keep jerking off to my Sehun fantasies. It's unhealthy."

"Tinder is a good place to start," Moonkyu shrugs. "What happened to that guitarist?"

"Haven't heard from him since I accidentally called out Sehun's name when he was pounding me like a nail," Jongin sips on his antioxidant power-up juice. "It wasn't my fault. He asked me to be _vocal_."

"Pretty sure he meant his name. Seriously, Jongin, what's unhealthy is that you've been keeping all your feelings and kinks bottled up inside you for two goddamn years," Moonkyu puts both hands on his hips to show his disappointment in Jongin. "You're like a ticking time bomb. The moment Sehun gives you his little guy you'll literally _explode_."

"Not a little guy. A big guy," Jongin stops chewing his straw because Inapproriate Sehun Time is not a time for any oral motor activity since every object that comes into contact with his mouth will remind him of the dick he will never have. Jongin has categorized the day he stumbled upon Sehun getting a blowjob from a model at the charity gala in Busan as The Dream with a capital D. He wishes that it were him and not some random dude who didn't even know how Sehun had his coffee. It's unfair that Jongin knows Sehun's picky eating habit like the back of his hand and still cannot have a taste of his divine dick. This is a clear example of how capitalism produces uneven development between members of the same community.

"If you're thinking about Sehun's dick, I'd prefer you do it somewhere else," Moonkyu throws him a napkin. "Wipe your mouth, you uncultured swine."

"I want him to choke me with his dick. Spank me hard and tell me how naughty I am and Daddy's gonna punish me," Jongin dabs his mouth with the napkin. "The only thing that could make this dark, gruesome world a better place is ending it with his dick deep inside me."

"Uhm," Moonkyu says.

"I've never seen a dick so nice."

"Uhmmmm," Moonkyu says.

"What's wrong with you?" Jongin blinks at Moonkyu, who is nervously scrubbing his hands on his apron. "This isn't the first time we have this conversation. You listen to me talking about how I want Sehun to cum on my face all the time."

"That's way more information than I wanna know," a familiar voice rings through Jongin's ear. Then, like a slo-mo movie sequence where the protagonist is falling to his death through a glass window on the 50th floor, Jongin slowly, shakily turns around to find the owner of the voice, Taeyong the HR Director, grinning at him. Right next to Taeyong, Sehun is looking at Jongin dead in the eyes.

Moonkyu clears his throat. "May I take your order?" he says awkwardly. "We have, uhm, options. The menu is on the wall."

"Let me take a look," Taeyong rounds past the pick-up station and heads to the cashier although he practically has the menu tattooed in his brain, like all employees at Kim Enterprises.

Sehun hasn't moved an inch.

"I'm sorry," Jongin looks down to avoid Sehun's gaze and Sehun's groin comes into view. God bless. No, Jongin, focus. "I'm sorry you have to hear...that. It was unprofessional and I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

Taeyong is taking a ridiculously long time to decide on his drink. Moonkyu, being a supportive friend that he isn't, plays along and explains to Taeyong about the difference between cappucino, latte and Americano despite knowing that Taeyong would end up ordering a blueberry smoothie anyway. Why was Jongin born into such a cruel world? He has _no one_.

"It's okay," Sehun says. "My eyes are up here."

"Oh," Jongin lifts his head up. "Thanks?"

Another minute of silence goes by and Jongin mourns his future. Ditching work is one thing, ditching work to rant about wild sexual fantasies that involve your boss is a different story. He's lucky that Sehun hasn't told Taeyong to send Jongin his exit form yet. Sehun is so kind. He doesn't deserve Sehun.

"I can go get your hibiscus tea," Jongin offers. "With jelly?"

"Yeah," Sehun pauses as if he wants to say something else, but eventually he just nods. "I gotta get back to sign something for Jaehyun. Can you bring it to my office?"

"Sure," Jongin shoots Sehun a smile. "Do you need anything else?"

"No," Sehun says. "That's all."

**From:** jongin.kim@kim-enterprises.co.kr

**To:** sehun.oh@kim-enterprises.co.kr

**Subject:** Tea's here (:

_Dear boss,_

_Your tea is on your desk. I don't know how long until you finish your meeting so I didn't ask for any ice. There's ice in the fridge or call me over to prepare it for you._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Jongin_

**From:** sehun.oh@kim-enterprises.co.kr

**To:** jongin.kim@kim-enterprises.co.kr

**Subject:** Re: Tea's here (:

_Just get back. There was a mistake in the contract so it took longer than I thought. I can get the ice myself, thanks._

_P.S. About earlier at Artificial Love, it's fine, really. I know you didn't mean any of it._

Jongin's jittery hands hover over his keyboard. He could do this.

**From:** jongin.kim@kim-enterprises.co.kr

**To:** sehun.oh@kim-enterprises.co.kr

**Subject:** Re: Tea's here (:

_I said I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. I never said I didn't mean any of it._

**From:** sehun.oh@kim-enterprises.co.kr

**To:** jongin.kim@kim-enterprises.co.kr

**Subject:** Re: Tea's here (:

_[ Untitled.jpeg]_

_Well noted._

_Get Outlook for iOS_

Jongin opens the attachment. It's a photo of the hibiscus tea he got for Sehun. There's a smiley face drawn by red marker on the cup and it's smiling directly at Jongin through the screen.

If Baekhyun notices Jongin swooning like a sixteen year old with a gigantic crush, he chooses not to voice it out. Maybe he's saving for the right time for maximum humiliation. Jongin is thankful nonetheless.

✦

Afterwards, Sehun has become more affectionate.

It could be Jongin's imagination, but he swears something is different. Sehun still ignores his pick-up lines and pretends that his love notes don't exist, but he makes himself present in the skinship department. It starts with fleeting touches, like Sehun's slender fingers wrapping around Jongin's when Jongin hands him his morning coffee or Sehun holding eye contact with Jongin for longer than normal. There was an incident of body contact that Jongin filed in his mind as The Dream #2, starring Sehun, Jongin and a tightly packed elevator. After a group of delivery guys squeezed themselves into the crowded car at the second floor, Jongin was pushed to the far corner where Sehun was standing, which resulted in Jongin's skinny-jean-clad ass brushing against Sehun's leather-clad heavy bulge for the entire ride up to the 25th floor. Jongin tried his best to Keep Calm And Not Grinding. As much as he was craving for Sehun's majestic creature, he didn't want his parents to turn on the 7 PM news and see their college-educated son making the headline of _Suncheon Man Arrested On Indecent Exposure_. Jongin nearly lost it when Sehun literally breathed on his neck, warm and _intentional_. By the time they arrived at the office, Jongin felt his heart almost pumping out of his chest. Sehun glanced at Jongin's quivering lips and fucking smirked before heading to his meeting with Junmyeon.

Jongin didn't tell anyone he went to the bathroom and masturbated, but as always, Baekhyun figured it out. The older had a cheshire grin on his face when Jongin ran into him in the hallway and the walk back to his cubicle felt like a walk of shame.

The Dream #3 happens one muggy September night. It's three days before Kim Enterprises' IRS audit, and Jongin is sick of seeing Sehun function on caffeine and convenient store sandwich. When Sehun excuses himself in the middle of a meeting to go splash cold water on his face, Jongin sends an emergency message to the President's office so when Sehun is back, he finds Junmyeon and Kyungsoo standing in the doorway with Double Disappointed Mom glare and he has no other choice than to let Jongin drive him home after Kyungsoo confiscates his work laptop and six paperwork binders.

Jongin makes dinner at Sehun's place, pasta salad, poached salmon and orange juice splitzer. They eat in silence, mostly because Sehun can barely keep his eyes open but Jongin refuses to let him go to bed until he has some real food in his system. When Jongin's done with dishwashing, it's almost 9 PM. He takes a bottle of water from the fridge and brings it to Sehun's bedroom in case his boss wakes up due to thirst. There's a chance that Sehun will not go back to sleep if he has to leave his bed for water and Jongin doesn't want that to happen.

"I'm going to be here at 7 tomorrow to pick you up," Jongin whispers softly. "Good night, Sehun."

"Come here."

Jongin stills. "Huh?"

"Come here," Sehun says sleepily. His eyes are still closed. Jongin'd think Sehun is sleep talking if it's not for the way Sehun shifts to the side to make room for Jongin in his pillow fort.

And that's how Jongin is reborn, with Sehun snuggling to him from behind. It's awesome, except for the part where Sehun is blowing hot air into Jongin's neck and practically roasting his PA alive. Sehun's arm around Jongin's waist is nice, Sehun's chest rising and falling rhythmically against Jongin's back is even nicer. Jongin sinks into the warmth of Sehun's embrace. Sehun stirs, unconsciously squeezing his arm a fraction tighter and Jongin's heart melts into a pool of mush.

When Jongin wakes up in the morning, the first thing he sees is Sehun towelling his hair dry in front of the mirror in a thin tank top. Jongin can see Sehun's nipples and toned abs and his mouth waters.

"Go get ready and make me a poached egg toast," Sehun commands. He's glowing. A good night's sleep can do that to people.

"Okay," Jongin says, taking one last look at Sehun's shapely torso.

"You look like you didn't sleep well."

Jongin wipes the drool dripping down his chin with the back of his hand. "Your neighbor's dog is loud," he lies. Sehun doesn't need to know that Jongin's morning wood had started as early as last night when Sehun cuddled him. He couldn't go to the bathroom, afraid he'd jolt Sehun awake. It was a real struggle. He didn't fall asleep until 3 AM.

Sehun may not know about Jongin's boner, but he knows his neighbor. "My neighbor doesn't have a dog."

"Probably their guest's dog," Jongin says. "I'll make breakfast. Coffee too?"

"Uh-huh," Sehun nods. "I'll have the Maxim mocha. There's hot cocoa mix in the top left cabinet if you want."

"You're glowing," Kyungsoo tells Sehun. They're gathering in a meeting room to try Kyungsoo's homemade chocolate chip cookies. "Got a good night's rest?"

"Never better," Sehun hums. Jongin is sitting next to him, their legs end up touching but neither of them moves away.

"I can figure," Kyungsoo mutters and tosses Jongin a suggestive look instead of a warm chocolate chip cookie.

**From** : kyungsoo.do@kim-enterprises.co.kr

**To** : jongin.kim@kim-enterprises.co.kr

**Subject** : [Important] [SSTF] Case #73

_Hi Jongin,_

_On behalf of the Support Staff Task Force (SSTF) at Kim Enterprises, here's some advice:_

_1\. If you want something, ask. Legs touching does not equal foreplay._

_2\. Sehun's neighbor is a pilot who comes home once a month. He's allergic to both dogs and cats, so don't use pets as an excuse for anything. It will expose you immediately._

_3\. In case Advice #2 comes too late, well, shame on you._

_For the sake of this company, please bring handkerchiefs to work on Friday. Auditors are going to be here all day long, thus you are expected to maintain professionalism in anything you do, including hypersalivation due to your boss's good look._

_Best regards,_

_Do Kyungsoo_

✦

"No."

Jiseok the Investor blinks. "I didn't say anything?"

"It's that time of the year when I must say _No_ ," Jongin says sarcastically. "Look, you're a saint for asking for only 20 percent return on the investment. But I will not give you my boss's number, nor will I help you set up a date with him."

It has happened countless times before. They'd wait until Sehun goes to the restroom to ask for Jongin's help in scoring a date with Sehun. It's impossible to not fall in love with Sehun, he's the kindest human being to walk the Earth. Jongin is speaking from experience.

Jiseok sets down his glass of wine. "So I can't ask about his favorite color?"

"On a scale of maybe to absolutely, absolutely not."

"What's your favorite color then?"

"Black and sky blue," Jongin says automatically, then, "Oh no. Don't ever think about bribing me. I'm loyal."

"I wouldn't dream of it," Jiseok winks salaciously and flips his phone over. "Actually, I'm thinking of buying a new phone."

"What's wrong with this one?"

"It doesn't have your number in it."

It takes Jongin a good long minute to realize Jiseok the Investor is flirting with him.

"Oh," he says.

"If you think I'm good at flirting now," Jongin doesn't. He's just surprised. He's wearing his college hoodie and a pair of old, dirty Vans in a high-end Italian bistro so naturally, he's not expecting anyone to find him attractive. "Wait until I flirt with you over the phone."

It's Sehun's fault for texting him a short _"Want to get dinner? Pick me up in 20"_ without any further detail. Jongin thought they'd go to that gopchang restaurant Minseok couldn't stop gushing about until Sehun told him to pull over. He should've been angry, but Sehun's laugh at his lost expression was so endearing that Jongin didn't mind looking like a pauper.

Luckily, Sehun comes back in time to save Jongin from embarassing himself in front of Jiseok.

"The line is long," Sehun makes a gesture towards the restroom area. "Jongin doesn't say anything weird, does he?"

Jongin made a speech about the importance of dinosaur-shaped chicken nuggets during business dinner once and Sehun swore to never let him live it down.

"Your assistant is lovely," Jiseok smiles.

"Let's get back to business," Sehun interjects. "Where are we at?"

Jiseok slides Jongin a teasing look and resumes his conversation with Sehun. "So, about the meeting with Huawei next month—"

Jiseok requests for a visit to Kim Enterprises and its factories, which Sehun eagerly accepts. Jongin deliberately slows down as they exit the restaurant, not wanting to interrupt the formal conversation. A valet driver returns with Jongin's car and he quickly opens the passenger door for Sehun before the restaurant employee gets to it.

Jongin digs his wallet out to tip the valet but realizes he only has a 50,000 won bill. He's about to ask Sehun when Jiseok walks over to give the valet a 10,000 won bill. "I got it."

"Thank you," Jongin says awkwardly. "I promise I'll pay you back when you visit our office next week. Or if you can email me your bank account, I can transfer it tomorrow."

"Or you can give me your number," Jiseok simpers. "I send the best morning texts."

"Jongin," Sehun calls from his seat. His voice is strangely cold. "What's going on?"

"Nothing," Jongin says quickly. He turns to Jiseok. "I have to go."

"I won't keep you, beautiful," Jiseok nods knowingly. "You don't have my number, but we're going to change that the next time we meet."

Jongin tells him goodbye and climbs into the driver's seat. Sehun fixes him with a death glare that shakes him to the core.

"Are you okay?" Jongin asks, unsure why Sehun looks like the universe has seriously wronged him.

"I'm good," Sehun replies, sounding far from good.

The drive back to Sehun's place is uncomfortably silent. Sehun keeps staring out the window and Jongin turns on a random radio station to soothe his own nerves. When Jongin pulls up in front of Sehun's driveway, he doesn't know whether he should let out a sigh of relief or a frustrated scream.

"We're here," he says instead. "What time should I pick you up tomorrow?"

Sehun finally turns to look at him. "You shouldn't get too close to Jiseok." He unbuckles his seat belt. "He's not as simple as he seems."

_He's a businessman_ is what Jongin wants to say. But he knows Sehun is looking out for him and it gives him butterflies.

"I won't," he affirms. "I'd never do anything unprofessional like that. You don't have to worry."

Sehun nods and reaches for the door handle. "See you tomorrow," Jongin murmurs, and before Jongin knows, Sehun turns around and leans over the center console with his face so close that Jongin can feel the soft puffs of his breath across his cheeks. Jongin flicks his gaze up to Sehun and Sehun's eyes are very dark.

Jongin's heart is pounding against his ribcage so hard he's afraid Sehun will hear it. They stare into each other's eyes, and then they both inch forward—

—then Jongin accidentally presses the horn and the sound startles them upright. The moment is gone.

Sehun has a small smile on his lips. Jongin curses himself internally. _You have one job, Kim Jongin._

"See you tomorrow," Sehun pulls him closer by the arm and presses a soft kiss to his forehead.

Jongin is still in a daze when he gets home. It's like the quick, tender kiss has been etched into his subconscious. Jongin dreams about the feeling of Sehun's warm lips on his skin that night, and seriously wonders how he could mount that forehead kiss and hang it over his mantelpiece.

✦

Junmyeon calls Jongin to his office on Wednesday.

"Where's Junmyeon hyung?" Jongin asks.

"Take a seat," Kyungsoo says. "He's in a meeting with Sehun and Jaehyun. That's why we call you here."

Does _we_ refer to Junmyeon and Kyungsoo? Jongin is confused. "What happened?"

"Are you aware that the investment deal with J&J Inc. is off?"

"What?" Jongin inhales sharply. "No way." He didn't give Jiseok his number, but surely it was not a reason to call off a deal?

"What number?" Kyungsoo frowns, and Jongin realizes he's been muttering under his breath.

Kyungsoo is studying him in a way that makes his heart rate spike and his stomach turn. Legend has that nothing has ever escaped Kyungsoo's eagle eyes and in this exact moment Jongin can attest to that. He begins to tell Kyungsoo about the dinner last Thursday, carefully leaving out details of What Happened After Dinner.

"Jiseok seemed fine when we parted. Actually, he was in a good mood," Jongin says. "And I already transferred 10,000 won back to his secretary. I had no idea it'd turn out like this. Did he say why?"

Kyungsoo sighs, the exasperated sound filling Jongin's ears. "It's no problem," he says. "There are still many prospective investors on our list. Minseok hyung has been in contact with Akashi Group and Privé International. Don't worry."

It's rare to find an investor who's happy with a ROI of 20 percent. Sehun spent months to persuade Jiseok solely because of this reason. How would Sehun feel if he knew nothing came out of his hard work? He must be devastated. Jongin can't let it happen.

"As I said, we can find a replacement easily, so — Jongin, where are you going?"

"I just remember something important," Jongin shouts over his shoulder. "I'll talk to you later!"

✦

"When I asked for your number, I didn't expect to have it delivered to my door."

Jongin swallows thickly as he feels Jiseok's eyes on him. He's sitting in Jiseok's office, staring at a cup of hot tea to avoid the latter's gaze. What makes it worse is that he has no idea what he should say. He rushes out of Kim Enterprises and takes a cab to J&J Inc. on a whim and now he's panicked.

"Do you want to have dinner together? I know a place—"

"I'm here because of the investment deal," Jongin cuts in. "Why did you do that?"

"Do what?"

Jongin twists his hands nervously. He's never been in this situation before, and he feels even worse because a good PA is supposed to have their boss's back and not freak out. Maybe he's a terrible assistant and the only thing he's good at is buying Sehun customized drinks that suit his different needs at different times throughout the day.

"Sehun worked really hard to secure the deal with your company. I didn't know what made you change your mind but _please_ reconsider it," Jongin hates how pitiful he sounds. "He's got a lot on his plate, I don't want him to overthink about why he failed while I'm sure he did a fantastic job because you seemed satisfied at dinner last week."

"Jongin," Jiseok runs a hand through his perfectly styled hair. "I'm sorry, but about that deal—"

"I'd do anything." He straightens his shoulders and looks Jiseok straight in the eyes. "I'd do anything if you promise to reconsider your decision."

"Anything?"

"Anything."

Jiseok laughs quietly. "You'd go to hell for him if he asked you to, right?"

"Sehun didn't know about me coming here," Jongin says. "And I'd like to keep it that way."

"As you wish, pretty boy," Jiseok strides over to Jongin and when he feels plump lips hovering over his, he reluctantly closes his eyes.

✦

Jongin comes back to the office at 8 PM. He's spent an awful amount of time fixing his dishevelled hair and clothes, but he couldn't get rid of Jiseok's cologne. They didn't go further than kissing, probably because Jiseok could tell Jongin was not into it. Jongin didn't know how long they kissed, but when they pulled apart, their mouths were swollen and their breaths were ragged. Jiseok is an excellent kisser, and the lonely man in Jongin wanted to appreciate that, but he couldn't. Jiseok sent him off with an understanding smile after listing himself as Hot Blond in Jongin's phone contacts.

In the elevator, Jongin opens a text message from Kyungsoo. _J &J Inc. contacted Junmyeon and asked to transfer the investment immediately_, it reads, _I don't know what you did but you better explain to him._

He's certain that by _him_ , Kyungsoo is referring to Junmyeon. He's about to text back when the elevator door opens and Sehun is standing there, his face void of emotions and his glare as sharp as a knife.

"You took off during work hours."

Jongin stares at the dimly lit marble floor. "I'm sorry. There was an...emergency."

"I wasn't aware that not being able to keep it in your pants was considered an emergency," Sehun scoffs. "I should tell Mark to revise our policy."

That stings, even though Jongin sort of expects such reaction. He's not exactly proud of what he did either.

"I didn't put _whoring yourself out_ in your JD," Sehun continues. "So is this a hobby? First Siwon, and now Jiseok. May I know who would be next so that I could formally introduce you to them?"

Jongin's chest clenches painfully. His throat feels like sandpaper and it _hurts_. He doesn't mind people calling him names and misunderstanding him, but this is _Sehun_. Everything he does, he does it for Sehun, even if it means swallowing his pride. He agreed to become a PA because Sehun is his boss. He went out of his comfort zone and befriended coffee shop employees, dry cleaner staff, supermarket cashiers, even police officers stationed on the highway to Cofioca, so that he'd be able to complete any task, no matter how mundane, that Sehun asks him to. Jongin knows he's not the most competent PA, but he's trying. He doesn't need the money that much; his sisters are loaded and not to mention that he can always earn more as a marker researcher. He stays because of Sehun, there's no point in denying it. He would never be able to get over his crush on his boss, and that's okay.

But _this_ , is not okay. Sehun's words cut deep and Jongin can feel tears prickling at the corners of his eyes. He can't take a breath, he can't say a word, he can't make a move. His body is aching so much and it's not because Sehun calls him some kind of a whore but because he realizes Sehun probably has never loved him the way he wishes. The Sehun he knows is gentle, he'd never hurt someone he holds dear. Maybe Jongin is not as important as he thought.

"Maybe this is what I want to do," Jongin replies bitterly. "A job where someone actually wants me even just for a fleeting moment."

He steps back into the elevator, repeatedly pushes the Close button and when Sehun is out of sight, Jongin sinks all the way to floor and lets out a guttural sob.

✦

"You should quit," Wonsik whispers as he pulls Jongin more securely against him. "It's been two years."

"Maybe I should," Jongin says hoarsely. He's exhausted from crying, there are dried salty tear tracks on his cheeks mingling with his hair. "I love him."

"Well," Wonsik says. "Any idea what you're going to do next?"

"Siwon has an offer." Technically, Siwon says he has two. One is a job offer and another is himself, which Jongin would gladly give to someone else. "I might give him a call."

"Sounds great," Wonsik cuddles him closer. "It's not late to start over."

✦

Jongin calls in sick on Friday. He spends his long weekend in his bedroom binge eating ice cream and occasionally checking his email to see if there's anything from Sehun. There isn't.

On Sunday afternoon, when he's going through his fourth tub in three days, his phone chimes and he scrambles to his feet only to feel disappointed because the sender is not Sehun.

**From:** Choi Siwon, 3:25 PM

_Jonginnie o( >ω<)o I just had lunch at this place called Mamacita and they made the best chicken parmesan (๑˃ᴗ˂)ﻭ would you like to go there for lunch some time next week? My treat (っ˘ω˘ς )_

His mind goes back to the conversation he had with Wonsik three days earlier. Taking a deep breath, he types out a response.

**To:** Choi Siwon, 3:30 PM

_I'd love to! (◕‿◕) I know you're booked on Monday so how about Tuesday? Text me the address and I'll be there at noon. I want to talk to you about something._

**From:** Choi Siwon, 3:31 PM

_My chauffeur will pick you up at 11:45 \\(★ω★)/ Is everything alright? I'm all ears. Scratch that. I'm all yours <3 _ _Let me know if you need anything, okay?_

He texts Siwon a genuine thank you and tosses his phone aside. A sigh escapes his lips as he remembers the way Sehun's accent bled into his poisonous words, something that only happens when Sehun's really, really angry.

✦

Jongin knows Sehun has back-to-back meetings on Monday from 9 AM to 4 PM, so he comes in extra early to bring Sehun coffee and donut. He borrows Baekhyun's thermal cup to keep Sehun's coffee hot, and steals a pack of wet wipes from Mark's cubicle because eating a chocolate frosted donut with hands could be messy.

His heart breaks into tiny pieces when he grabs a post-it note out of habit to write a love note. To Sehun, he's just a PA who doesn't mind spreading his legs in exchange for business favors. He throws the empty note into the trash can and tries to swallow the lump in his throat.

"That sucks," Ten the System Administrator says. "You've always wanted to be Daddy's slut, and now Daddy called you slutty but you couldn't call him Daddy."

"This isn't about my kink!" Jongin snaps. "This is a sad story. He probably hates me."

"He doesn't hate you," Ten replies immediately. "He could never hate you."

"You weren't there, Ten. He was disgusted with me," Jongin exhales shakily. "I've never seen him so pissed, and that included the time when Xiaojun messed up a quarter worth of important financial reports one day before annual audit."

"Xiaojun still has nightmares about it," Ten lays a sheet of cling film on his desk and unloads a tupperware of vanilla cookies onto it. "You're different though. Maybe he was just having a bad day."

"Maybe pigs fly."

"But what did you do?" Ten squeezes a bottle of red sugar icing onto his cookies. "He wouldn't have insulted you if you'd only sit around and done nothing like always."

"You're decorating cookies in our server room," Jongin points out. Ten shrugs. Jongin reaches for a cookie and pops it into his mouth. "I tried to bring back a deal. A very good deal. I was being productive. Look where that got me."

"The J&J Inc. deal?" Ten tilts his head. "Why would you want to bring it back?"

"Dude," Jongin rolls his eyes. "It's an invesment with a ROI of 20 percent. Most investors are looking for at least 40 percent nowadays."

Ten pales. "Oh god," he whimpers. "So you didn't know."

"Know what?"

"This is why you should've joined the Support Staff Task Force," Ten says. "Listen. The deal fell through because _we_ called it off with J&J. We, as in Kim Enterprises. Or more specifically, Oh Sehun."

"No way!" Jongin shakes his head vigorously. "Sehun'd never do that. He chased after Jiseok's secretary for two months to score a meeting. He's not stupid."

"Doesn't change the fact that he called Jiseok on Tuesday morning to decline the investment. President Kim and Kyungsoo were there. Jaehyun was also there."

Jongin gapes. "What? Why? Why did he—"

"Are you pretending to be dumb or are you actually losing your brain cells?" Ten raises his eyebrow questioningly. "His Majesty's decision probably had something to do with What Happened During Dinner. Or even better, What Happened After Dinner. Is it clear now?"

The server room is freezing, but Jongin's cheeks are flaming hot. Apparently, Support Staff Task Force is a secret cult that gathers blackmail material from all individuals related to Kim Enterprises. With Kyungsoo as their leader, Jongin's sure they have enough material to take down even the Mayor if they want. "Your cult knew about What Happened After Dinner?"

"We're not a cult. We're a group of right-minded employees that strives to promote a healthy and balanced environment for our colleagues through social activities," Ten recites robotically. "But yes, we knew."

"If only I hadn't been too clumsy," Jongin says sadly. Stupid car horn. "But he hates me now."

"Are you blind?" Ten flicks his forehead, making Jongin yelp in pain. "What the hell, Ten? It hurts!"

"Jongin, you threw a tantrum when Sehun asked you to send birthday flowers to Luhan. Sehun cancelled an investment after the investor blatantly flirted with you. Can you tell me the difference?"

Jongin was jealous. And scared. He was worried that Sehun still had feelings for Luhan. If Sehun's reaction was because of the same reason, then it meant — he was also jealous? There was nothing for him to be jealous of, unless—

_Oh_.

The memory of Wednesday night resurfaces and suddenly everything is loud and clear. The accusations, the anger, but more importantly, the evident _hurt_ in Sehun's voice, the way he clamped his fingers into white-knuckled vise-grips.

"I should go," Jongin says.

"Of course, lover boy," Ten fishes a jar of rainbow sprinkles out of his pocket and goes back to the cookies.

✦

Sehun is talking on the phone, his back facing Jongin. The fluttery, ticklish feeling that brews in his gut intensifies. He takes a nervous step forward and knocks a binder over.

When Sehun whips his head around, their eyes lock and there's a flash of vulnerability simmering in Sehun's beautiful brown orbs before the guarded expression comes back.

"Jongin," Sehun says, strained. "I—"

Jongin wants to apologize for inadvertently hurting him, tell Sehun he loves him then kisses him, and he does them all, though not in that particular order. The phone drops in its cradle when Jongin moves his hand to Sehun's neck and kisses him. It's like that feeling when you were a teenager and kissed someone for the first time, excitement and chest heaving and everything is hazy because you couldn't think straight. Sehun freezes for a fraction of a second, then he kisses back, a full on, open-mouthed kiss and the world stops as their lips melt together.

Jongin pulls him closer until there's no space left between them. "You asked me who'd be next," he whispers. "But it's only you. It's always been you."

Sehun silences him with a long, passionate kiss. His mouth is warm and insistent against Jongin's; Sehun tastes like mint and coffee, his long fingers tangling in Jongin's unwashed hair, which makes Jongin's knees go weak but in a good way.

"I'm sorry," Sehun presses his nose to Jongin's neck. "I was angry. I saw the way Jiseok looked at you and I wanted to punch him. That's why I declined his offer. I didn't want him to get closer to you. I'm really bad at doing feelings, and I'm not sure if you actually like me or just flirt with me for fun. But then Siwon keeps asking you to come work for him and Jiseok tries to woo you and I panick at the thought that maybe one day you'd leave because heck, you have a Statistics degree, Siwon is willing to let you lead his strategist team and you can build a career out there so why would you want to stick with coffee run and scheduling duties? But you always stay with me, and you cooked me dinner and tucked me to bed and let me cuddle you. I wanted to ask you, just — I didn't know how to start. I'm not good with words, and I don't want to mess up. I realized I never want to lose you. Then I figured out you went to Jiseok and let him and I — please don't leave. We need you. _I_ want you."

This is the most Jongin has ever heard Sehun say about his feelings, and these are all things he's wanted to hear for so long. He laughs breathily as Sehun sends them sprawling across his desk, contracts and invoices flying everywhere, Jongin's brain short-circuits at Sehun's darkened expression, and suddenly he has this imaginary vision of Baekhyun and Kyungsoo peeping through the door of Sehun's office with an ultra small spy camera that belongs to their upcoming Christmas product launches.

"Let's continue after work," Sehun says. "They're watching."

Jongin turns his head to see Baekhyun winking at him, and realizes it's not an imaginary vision.

✦

Jongin pulls Sehun's shirt out of his jeans the moment Sehun kicks his apartment's door shut. He unbuttons it with his teeth and leaves a bite mark on Sehun's pale chest. They stumble down the hall into Sehun's bedroom, discarding their clothes as they go, falling back on the bed and peppering each other with kisses.

"I'm so glad you're here," Sehun murmurs, sliding a hand into Jongin's underwear and gently, but teasingly, brushes his fingers along his throbbing erection.

Jongin shudders. "Even if I'm not the best PA out there?"

"Even if you're not the best PA out there," Sehun confirms, staring at him through half-lidded eyes as Jongin enthusiastically rubs up against him, chest flushed and mouth panting when Sehun sucks deliberately down his body, leaving a trail of red patches. Jongin'd been looking forward to being in Sehun's arms like this, having Sehun all over him, touching every part of Sehun like there's no tomorrow and _Sehunsehunsehun._

Sehun's tongue traces along Jongin's thigh slowly, deliciously, and Jongin is losing it. He drags Sehun up by his hair, smashing their kiss-swollen mouths together. 

"Take me," he gasps. "Now."

"Are you sure?" Sehun asks, but he already scrambles over Jongin's body to grab the bottle of lube from his nightstand drawer. Jongin beams. "Of course. I've been practicing."

Sehun pauses in the middle of coating his fingers with a generous amount of lube. "You what?"

"I think about you when I masturbate," Jongin says. "It's been two years, Sehun. I see you and your glorious sunshine beauty every day. Do you really believe I just sit on my ass all day and do nothing about it? For your reference, I did sit on my ass, but to—"

He stops babbling when Sehun pushes a finger in, grunting as Sehun pats his stomach and tells him to breathe. Sehun moves his finger in and out slowly, and soon Jongin starts squirming impatiently and begs for a second finger. Sehun begins to stretch and scissor, Jongin keeps clenching tightly on him. "Calm down," he soothes, "relax and let me."

Jongin whimpers, but his breaths become less ragged and his body relaxes, and just as he's gotten used to the feeling, Sehun brushes against a certain spot that makes Jongin see stars dancing under his eyelids and moan lewdly. Sehun grins, like the hot motherfucker he is, and aims for that spot again and again until Jongin is a writhing mess under him, panting unintelligibly as he ruts against the mattress. _Sehun_ , he moans, _Sehun, please, I need. Sehun, please_ —

"You need to speak louder, baby," Sehun says smugly. Jongin thinks he could definitely come undone from the sound of Sehun calling him baby.

"Please fuck me," Jongin pleads. 

Sehun smiles, pulling all three fingers out (Jongin has no memory of him adding the third in) and Jongin mewls in displeasure, spreading his legs further, whining as Sehun takes his sweet time to bruise the inner of his thighs with his teeth. Jongin rocks back on him, his voice needy and desperate. "Sehun, please fucking put it in me. _Please_."

Sehun grins as he slicks himself up, rolls a condom over his dick and stroking it a few times, lining himself up. The head of his dick nudges against Jongin's hole, warm and eager as he pushes in. Jongin jerks up, but Sehun's hands on his hips hold him firmly. Sehun goes deeper with little thrusts, clenching his jaw and forcing himself to slow down because Jongin is so goddamn tight. The heat alone may be enough to send him over the edge, Sehun bites down his lip until he tastes blood, and it's so much he could do to not lose control. 

"Breathe, baby," Sehun says. Jongin inhales sharply, his chest rises and falls, sweat trickling down his temple. He's a wreck, which is just right because Sehun is the one who wrecks him. Jongin's whole body shudder as he's taking in all of Sehun, tight and hot and just simply perfect.

There's no other place he would like to be, Jongin thinks when Sehun pulls out only to slam back in with enough force that leaves Jongin breathless. Sehun searches for the right angle with the next few thrusts, Jongin's legs wrapped tight around his back. Jongin reaches down to grab his own dick at the same time the head of Sehun's dick glides over his prostate, and he lets out a sharp cry, back arching up deliciously. "Oh fuck, _yes_ ," he groans. Sehun grins and leans down to kiss Jongin, then sucks on his hardened nipples as he fucks Jongin into the mattress, watching Jongin fall apart beneath him with every precise thrust, fast and hard and over and over.

Jongin throws his head back onto the pillow, panting and mumbling nonsensically as Sehun slides in and out of his ass. He comes hard, so hard that he thinks he almost stops breathing for a second, spilling all over his stomach with a silent scream, his whole body vibrating, warm walls clenching around Sehun's dick and soon Sehun follows, eyes clenching shut as he fills the condom. He collapses on top of Jongin, who slips his tongue into Sehun's mouth, pressing their lips and their sweat-slick naked bodies together.

"This is great," Sehun says moments later, sounding totally casual despite his dick still inside Jongin. "Like, really great."

Jongin buries his face in Sehun's damp chest. "Yeah," he agrees. "You have the best dick on the market."

"Get off the market," Sehun grumbles. "You're taken."

Jongin's heart swells with pride. He reaches out to lace their fingers together and damn, every single second in these two years of pining is totally worth it.

✦

"Jonginnie, you've been showing up early to work every day this month, why is your timesheet still the same as last month?"

"Because I'm on detention," Jongin growls. "I'm in charge of taking care of all the plants in this office until next month. Do you know Jisung has a fucking lemon tree? The stupid tree needs at least eight full hours of light every fucking day. I had to buy a dual head lamp yesterday."

Sehun blinks innocently. "Why are you on detention? We have a detention policy?"

"I asked Mark to write one last month," Kyungsoo appears with a steaming mug of coffee, "after Junmyeon and our vendor walked in on you filthy animals sexing each other up in a meeting room."

"It was an _accident_ ," Jongin protests. "And how did Sehun get out of detention? We had consensual sex yet you only punished me and let him go."

"The Safety Committee made the final decision," Kyungsoo shrugs. "You could file an appeal, but the deadline's over."

"A committee that included you and your two minions," Jongin huffs. "Favoritism. What does Sehun have that I don't?"

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes, unimpressed. Sehun, however, seems to have a different idea. He stands up and leans over his desk to press his lips against Jongin's, and when he pulls back, his eyes crinkle with his charming smile.

"I have you," Sehun says.

Jongin blushes, and for the first time in a month, he thinks watering plants is not really that bad.

**Author's Note:**

> Update: No one asks, but this is now part of a series. Part 2 is up [ here ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24840421) ♥


End file.
